Where Does the Luggage Go?
by Foxxi-chan
Summary: Little Alfred's curious about where unclaimed baggage goes. Is it just lost forever? Will its owner ever get it back? He must find out! Of course, his brother's dragged along, too. Arthur and Francis are stuck talking to security about their "adventure."


_Where Does the Luggage Go?_

Alfred looked around at the busy airport from his cousin's arms. He wondered how there could be so many people in one area as his big blue eyes watched the people pass by them hurriedly. Soon enough, just looking was not enough from him, so he started trying to wriggle from Arthur's arms.

"Ah- Alfred, stop that before I drop you," he mumbled as he readjusted the little blond boy in his arms. This didn't discourage him at all, as he just continued to struggle to see everyone.

"Seems I have the good one, non?" the Frenchman walking with him commented. He also had a child in his arms, Alfred's twin brother in fact. The younger acted nothing like his brother and was fast asleep in Francis' arms, clutching his stuffed polar bear. Arthur sighed as he continued to fight with the ever-moving Alfred in his arms.

"I'm not putting you down, so stop that."

"But I can't see all the people!"

"Oh, you can see perfectly well."

Alfred huffed as he continued to escape his arms, causing the Brit to growl in frustration.

"Alright! My God, I'll put you down when we get our bags."

"Where are they?" he asked eagerly at the thought of getting down to explore.

"We're almost there, Alfred~," Francis answered, amused at all the fuss Arthur had to go through.

The eager boy remained still for the most part until they got to the luggage belt. Alfred looked up at Arthur.

"So where are our bags?"

"They're going to come out right-"

Arthur jumped a bit as he was interrupted by a sudden blare of a horn as the belts started to move, causing Matthew to snap awake. Alfred needed no more explanation and started to squirm again to which Arthur just sighed and set him down. Francis did the same with Matthew, who followed behind his brother, somewhat sleepily, to the belts filled with moving luggage.

The boys reached the belts first, as the other two were engaged in a conversation about the last meal Arthur had ruined (which he immediately blamed on a faulty stove). Alfred watched quietly for a moment before he noticed that some bags, which no one had picked up, kept going along the tram.

" ... Where do you think they go?"

"Huh...?"

"Those bags!"

Matthew looked for a moment before shrugging. "I dunno..."

"Let's find out!"

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, Alfred..."

Pouting, Alfred searched for a way to get his brother in on his heroic plan. What if someone had forgotten their important luggage? Someone had to go and get it for them! Just then, he spotted the bear his brother had been carrying. Grabbing it quickly, he tossed it onto the moving belt. Matthew yelled and reached for it, but it was too late, the bear vanished along with a group of bags.

"Well, come on! Let's go get your bear!" And with that, Alfred hoisted his brother onto the belt before crawling up himself.

As they neared the opening, Alfred grinning ear to ear with excitement as his brother worried over what was on the other side with his bear, Arthur looked. He had expected to see them beside the belt, watching the luggage go by, Alfred probably full of questions about where it went and what was done with it if someone forgot to pick up their own bags. Neither Alfred nor Matthew were where he'd last saw them. As he was looking frantically around, he heard Alfred's voice and looked toward the end of the luggage belt.

"Bye bye, Arfur! We're gonna see where this goes and get Matt's bear~!"

"Alfred, what are you-?" The boys disappeared as Arthur and Francis rushed over to grab them. Arthur immediately reached his arm after them as Francis tried to pull him back, fearing the security would think they were up to something. Just as he had worried, two of the airport security came over to see what they were doing. After some frantic explaining, they stopped the belt to retrieve the boys (Much to the annoyance of the others waiting to get their luggage and leave).

"Why would you do something like that, Alfred? Did you even think what could have happened to you and your brother?"

"I wanted to know what was back there!"

Francis just smiled as he watched the two argue, Matthew nearly asleep in his arms again as they walked, with their luggage, out of the airport.

* * *

My first fic! Hope it didn't make your eyes bleed or anything. :'D Thanks for reading~.


End file.
